


Before Dawn

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Corsets and Gunfire Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of like a slow burn but not thaat much, Multi, Sexual Tension, just a bit of jealousy, this is going to be frustrating and sweet at the same time, this is so cute like from the button of my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Almost everyone has a solid story of how they came to be in love and this is yours.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Corsets and Gunfire Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982717
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Runny Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me back on my bullshit- 
> 
> I thought I'd give a little more depth to Corsets and Gunfire, because in my opinion it lacks in many things. A little prequel with major character development sounds nice I believe!

Your face meets the hard, cold pillow of your bed with a loud but somewhat muffled thud. Your room turns darker and darker by each passing second as the sun slowly disappears behind the mountains. When you can't feel any stream of light entering the room you peak outside of your dormitory's window. Another exhausting day has finally come to an end. 

Being the youngest member of Erwin's team isn't always as good as many of your comrades picture to be. Most of them believe you're babied, treated softly and specially, which is untrue to any possible extend. If anything, you're practically silenced by your other team members, who are much older and far more experienced than you. You do errands for everyone most the time and you're even assigned paperwork concerning fallen soldiers. You humph quietly. Soldiers can talk and gossip as much as they want, you're used to having to hear a new rumor about every one every passing week anyway.

Time seems to pass slowly as you're laying there, not moving a single inch of your body. In fact you contemplate on weather to even bat an eye to the direction of whoever's poking you. You have been satisfied with not having to talk to anyone for that little time you had to yourself.

"(Y/n) come on, we're just finished forming new squads."

Your much necessary time to relax seems to have to come to an end. It's almost never your choice, whether you get to rest or not that is, but you only sense it's going to get worse now that Erwin has been ranked as the new survey corps commander. A loud groan makes its way out of your barely parted lips. It only takes one second to storm out of your bed and another one to be able to stand still on your feet.

"Uhgh Hange, I hate that they have to do this right now. I was about to go shower." You mumble under your breath, solely with the intention of whining your way out of this situation. There's no such thing as convincing Hange out of pretty much anything anyway though, you scold yourself for believing it's worth the time.

The walk down the corridor is dull and silent and the only noise that can be heard comes from inside the dining hall that you pass without missing a heart beat. It's been a while since you started skipping dinner because your appetite was going down hill. In addition, it's not that Hange even brought up dinner at the sight of the dining hall.

Upon arriving at Erwin's door Hange lifts her hand and steadily knocks twice. You're not even standing on the spot for a second before the familiar word of approval is spoken from inside. Hange practically drags you inside, instantly adding tones of despair into your misery for the night.

Despite your best wishes, everyone in the room has fixed their eyes on you after the squeal you let out due to Hange's rushing movements. "Welcome (y/n)" Erwin speaks and you nod in response before saluting boringly. He urges you to take a stand between Levi and Mike and you comply without even trying to give it a second thought. Even though it's frantically silent in the room in a way you think that a single sound carrying breath could break it while Erwin speaks, you witness as Mike decides to tresspass that.

"You're squad Mike girl!" He whispers to you in a prideful way. His smirk betrays the happiness that has swelled on him by receiving this rank.

"Any questions?" Erwin asks before he forces his voice to come to an halt. Seeing that no one requests to know a thing from him he proceeds to call new squad leaders, one by one to pick members for their teams. Surprisingly enough, Levi gets called after Mike, speculating a peculiar reaction by the remaining veterans, even you, someone who has no place in voicing any object to Erwin's commands.

"Levi's not to doubt, I believe you all know that, and he will be running the new special operations team."

It occurred to you that no one was actually doubting Levi's abilities; most of them had probably been jealous to having to work that hard to receive a rank when he was only in the regiment for a year. However had they known Levi even in the tiniest bit though they'd never have an ounce of jealousy for him. Not that _you_ knew much to beging with. What you had managed to gather from him about his past were a few broken sentences a night he accepted to come and hang out with your squad mates that he only spoke to you as he accompanied you to your barrack upon being forced by Mike. 

You sit there, between the two men quietly for the rest of the long meeting and once you're dismissed you practically sprint to the showers. You know the water ought to be freezing cold by now but you preferre to endure this rather than having to wash alongside your female comrades. Growing up, your little given time in the shower was your only rightful privacy and you intend to keep it that way.

The water stops with a twist of your hand at the handle. You search for your towel in the dark and as you set your hands on it you rapidly begin to pat your body dry. Throwing your long nightgown on, you begin stomping out. Momentarily you seem to be in a haze of meaningless thoughts that pass your mind so fast, you can't even get a grip of them, many things seem to occupy your mind lately. New formations, improved harness gear, the news of your mother's death. You can't seem to put your thoughts in order, not for tonight at least. It's only when a deep, monotone voice rings in your ears that you jump and leave a little squeak come out of the depths of your throat.

"Oii"

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that" you wonder if you have to address him but in the end you do; in the end of the day you are one of formalities and everyone who knows you can confirm that. "sir.." 

Levi simply clicks his tongue in response. You're the first person to address him as a commanding officer as of now, probably because every one else would need a moment to take it in, including himself.

"Thanks for making Isabel feel welcome back then." Levi's voice is barely louder than a whisper yet it never cracks, not even a little but that isn't what's taking you aback. The statement, in fact, sends you literally a few steps back and shoots your hand to your forehead in an act of despair. The cruel scene still plays in your head from time to time and you wonder how many times it must do so in his. You find your heart stopping for a moment before you feel a teeny flicker that sends your pulse running through your veins.

It's natural for someone not to be able to comprehend trauma in ways they are expected or rather forced to. Levi in particular is introverted and moody, if not most, then all of the time but this statement shines a different light on your understanding of his character. He's as emotionally drained and traumatized as someone can be. In fact, everyone is but this doesn't mean ones personal pain is lessened, in your opinion it makes it even worse.

"Not everyone is taught mannerisms I guess. The girls who made her feel unwanted can eat shit anyways."

It's obvious that Levi doesn't want to utter another word of the matter and you're not the one to push him out of his comfort zone. An uptight upbringing and the misfortunus chance of interacting with superficial assholes for equal parts of your life have taught you how to have temperament. To be patient even when you physically can't take it anymore.

"Tch.. Go to your barracks you're dismissed." It's time to bid eachother goodnight and of course Levi's eager to be the one to remind you of it. Tomorrow's a big day with everything you have to take care of after today's events. No cadet should be unable or not in position to assist by command.

"Sweating the chair already I see." 

____

The next day starts with Nanaba waking you up. You take some time to adjust your eyes to the semi lit room. It strikes you how some people have always talked about how they missed feeling the magic of watching an eventual sunrise and even if you can see where they're coming from you're reminded every day of how much you despise every single aspect of it. Starting off with the runny nose it always bears for you as a hatred gift.

"I know it's kind of first thing in the morning but we have to help squad leader clean the office he was given.

Then again maybe you're just envying anyone who got to be woken up by sun's glowly warmth once it was already up in the sky. 

"Hey, psst, don't zone out, get dressed."

Erratically, you skip breakfast. You fail to be in the mood for food lately most likely due to exhaustion or general disgust of whatever soup dish you are to be served. Your stomach has stopped trying to object to you since a young age. The only thing that ever makes it groan nowadays is guilt. With that devil of mother dead though it's not like you have anything to feel guilty for anyways.

"So here's your mop." Mike forces the object into your hands before you even get a chance to greet him. "Okay I repeat. Nanaba scrubs, (y/n) mops, Henning waxes. Lynne and Tomas you dust everything off. Understood?" All of you salute him with a 'yessir' before you watch him exit the room.

You spend most of your morning scolding Nanaba to go faster before you ultimately decide to switch places with her. You want to be over with cleaning, although you have no idea as to why but you do find yourself imagining that Levi sees you cleaning and thinks you're amazing at it and asks you to help him far too many times to count. You end up scolding yourself for that too. Nevertheless, it takes almost half an hour to finish with scrubbing, something you guess would have taken Nanaba eternity and a day. 

Any sweat that's falling down your forehead you rub it off with the back of hand before you excuse yourself to a break. Seeing that no one will follow you stroll swiftly down the wooden hallway, with the restrooms in mind. You walk past Mike on the way, whom you greet cheerfully while fast informing him about your break. You're positive he practically smell your bladder is about to burst.

______

Tonight Hange draggs your unwilling piece of meat to dinner. She takes you to her usual table and sits you down amongst higher ranks. Some part of your brain fights you about not taking a stand against it. Your mother has always pressed for you to not enjoy what other in higher hierarchies have. But that's just a wooden fucking table with a stall. The voice in your head can shut it. 

"Eat." Hange looks at you with a toothy grin, head tilted in your direction as she a eats a spoonful of her vegetable soup. You still feel an excessive amount of absurd guilt about raising objections so you smile back and stuff a portion of the food in your mouth with the intention of gulping it down as fast as possible. And of course Levi doesn't fail to notice the look of disgust in your face from across the table. 

"Eat" Mike orders from Levi's left, gesturing to your plate with his spoon, an awkwardly soft smile plastered on his face. It beats you as to why they've decided to be persistent tonight out of all nights.

"Tch, show some respect to the people who work on your daily food. Drop that disgusted face or take cooking duty for the week."

With a pout in your lips you avert Levi's gaze in anger and overall shame. You lift the bowl containing the soup and you gulp it down as you try to ignore the knot at the back of your throat that threatenes to push back everything if you continue forcing your body to endure this. 

Mike seems to be physically scolded to look at you because you see him jump in shock due to the unexpected action towards him for a fragment of a second. He takes no real interest in scolding you however, something that puts pressure on Levi for the matter.

"You just earned yourself cooking duty for the week, keep this up and Mike won't be as lenient as me." He talks sternly as he bores his eyes into yours. The unreadable lack of expression in his face remains intact, as always, but once again you choose to look away.

"Can I be dismissed?" You simply utter while your orbs take turns to look between Hange and Mike.

"Shoo shoo, I'm not pushing you girl" Mike pays little attention to you as he chunks on his bread with his eyes shut. If looks could kill you swear he would have been slashed to death by both Hange and Levi. To your luck of course, they can't, so you sit up from the stall in the most discreet way possible. Hange observes in silence as Levi's eyes follow your form across the room until you take a turn to get lost in the barracks. He then averts his gaze to the bowl of soup in front him for the remaining of his time in the dining hall.

It's one of those nights that you decide not to throw your whole body, face first, onto your bed; you've abused it very much in this way, the last thing you need to is for it to break apart and take down the twin bed on top of it. You sigh deeply before you bring your hands to cover your face in hopes that it will soothe your tingling skin.

Why was that silly little scenario of Levi watching you clean still stuck in your head all day long and why did it keep repeating over and over. To be clear with yourself, you didn't really know.

Your other roommates start flooding the room in a matter of seconds. It's always like that; the come back from dining and they chit chat for a few minutes before some of them go to sleep while others decide on showering before taking their given amount of rest for the night.

"(Y/n) lift your fucking head up you look like a corpse." Nifa, the girl who sleeps on the bed on top yours speaks. 

"Not in the mood Nif. I'm sorry."

"You could try and talk to us!" Petra says on response, cutting Nifa off.

"I just don't want to cook for everyone. That's all." You spit a lie that's debatably believable. The girls that starts probing the walls of your stomach almost feels like liquid fire.

Did they really want to know the truth, or would they be disgusted by whatever came out of your mouth. Almost every one in the survey corps had a rough backstory and a purpose, and though you didn't lack of tragic and despair your purpose was pathetic and delusional. 

"Look, I hate to see you like that and well you've been that moody way that before that punishment tonight. So spill."

"I don't want to be a burden!"

"Cut the crap." Lynne rhetored as she sat at the end of your bed, pinching your calf.

Well, you're probably annoying them by not letting any one of them in. "My mother died."

A few apologies and condolences are heard in response by the girls around you as they stare at you with oggly pitiful eyes. 

"She was horrible and old no need to be sorry, I'm just conflicted on whether I loved her or not. I'm just unfazed but my mind guilt trips me on it." Your words are soft and your gaze fixed on the wooden floor underneath your legs. "I don't want to go into much abusive details, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise!" Petra exclaims from her kneeling position next to you. "It's fine if you don't tell us anything. We shouldn't have pushed you." The girls all nod in response and the mood seems to darken the rooms aura with each silently passing second. 

"I thought it was like boy problems" Lynne says as she wraps her right arm around your shoulder and squeezes you on her. Her palms quickly travel straight to your cheeks to poke and squish them in the most humorus way. "Tomas likes me and I avoid him, give me a breeak!" 

You can't help but give a muffled giggle out to her. It's almost as if you approve of her little impression of you, and you do, mostly because laughing helps you take a weight off your chest. All girls around you are giggling in their turns with closed eyes, happily narrowed brows and scrunched up noses.

You shouldn't even let yourself be that moody anywayy.

___

To say that Levi is merely perplexing would be an understatement. Because here's the deal; no one could maintain such a straight face while pinning someone down. You're basically a lost cause as you maniacally move your head on the grass to avoid his gaze. Mentally you try to recall what brought you in this position in the first place. Was it because you challenged him to engage in combat or because he was a complete show off, it's beyond you at this point.

"I have your knife."

"What?" Levi looks at you with the tinniest bit of a puzzled impression plastered all over his face. Yet he doesn't get up from you. In the end he can't even know that you feel your skin burning with rage.

"I have your knife, sir. I won" you remark in a tiny little voice from the back of your throat. 

"Tch, just because you have the knife doesn't mean your opponent won't attack you or even use that against you." Levi's voice is also calm and steady and even matching your tone in volume. You watch with anticipation as he opens his mouth to speak and when words begin to form he's interrupted.

"Ah sir, I want to spare with you as well!" Petra smiles as she fixes some lose strands of hair behind her ears.

Deciding to spend anymore time on this position on top of you, Levi pushes your wrists on the ground once again before completely getting off of you. You realise he's taken the dummy knife him, something he probably did in the blink of an eye. _Of course he'd make his point whatever it took._

Training has stripped your stomach of the fullness that breakfast has secured you with and now you can hear the organ growl angrily inside your body. Having spent a week as the survey corps cook as a punishment has also worked wonders for your little appetite, because it physically drained you to the bone. You don't even know where to start about that unexpected shenanigan.

Unbeknownst to you, Nanaba and Lynne roll their eyes at your blanked expression. "Wall Maria to (y/n)? Hello? Is anyone in there?" An inpatient Lynne knocks a little too loud at the side of your head. Nifa laughs at the sight as well.

"Ohhh, I am." You whine. "Also ouch! I'm just not in my right head!"

"You uhm... mean piece of mind?" A few pieces of bread fall out of Nanaba's hand as she stuffs her mouth. It only takes a while to come up with a line to say to excuse your absurdness.

It's not that you _want_ to feel that way about Levi or that you choose to either. It's probably an outcome of fatigue and a tiny infatuation that rule your mind like an empire that's about to fall. Levi's handsome, there's no denying in that, you've thought so ever since you set your eyes on him but he was ten years older than you and pretty much uninterested to almost everything. Maybe it's that you hoped he could look at you with the same enthusiasm that made you feel like you had a crush. 

In reality you believe that these are pretty much lame reasons and Nanaba especially will laugh at you. _'Do you even have a reason to have a crush on someone?'_ Ugh, you can literally listen to her.

"Hmm, sorry I can't seem to communicate today. Might as well share." You decide it's not polite to keep things to yourself when others are trying to care for you. "Well it's that-"

"Do you guys find the Captain handsome?"


	2. Comfort Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cried in the end....

"Ew?" First goes Lynne. Her face is contorted with a puzzled expression as she lifts her eyebrow to Petra's sudden requiry.

"Well, yeah, kinda" Nanaba shoots a glare to Nifa, as if judging her for her choice of words before she simply brushes the question with waving her hand. Seconding that, as if she _knows_ what you were about to say a few moments before she sets her blue set of eyes on you. A gulp finds its way down your throat as her cold gaze pierces through your body and it's not long until you get the message. The girls' voices echo through your head as if you're listening from afar for you're drunk in your own thoughts.

For instant, you hate the fact that the first time you try to willing open up about a new feeling, you're overshadowed. The urgent need to spill your guts on the subject becomes more prominent by every single minute passing and yet you force yourself to keep it in. You're not about to physically burst your guts like a corpse under the hot summertime sun because of your emotions, so you should be fine if you collect your impatient self.

"Shut up Petra, I'm serious." A playful chuckle leaves Lynne's mouth.

Maybe, it's the fact that Nanaba knows you too well that lifts some weight off of you for now when at the same time she's stopping you from saying something you'll regret. And thus, you bite your lip and reluctantly decide to ignore the throbbing of your own thoughts.

"He handpicked me for his squad!"

Oddly enough you don't feel any jealousy creeping in your system by hearing Petra's words thanks to Nanaba putting you in your place. Even though, you're sadly reminisced of various scenes of your past where you've been in this very position after your mother has barked at you to stay in place you utter not a single word. Your head almost always automatically goes blank so you're not taken aback by your lack of reaction. Whatever Petra says you're sure going to overthink later, when sleep won't be willing to take you for the night.

"Captain really needs someone else in his squad right? Everyone has five members and he has four. (Y/n) why are you even in Mike's team, you could fill this blank right?"

"It's a special operations squad Nifa you dummy! He handpicked everyone!" Petra's adorable bunny smile is directed towards Nifa this time who gives her a cute puckered smirk of approval in return. It's almost too precious of an interaction for you to miss.

"Mike handpicked (y/n), right after me." Nanaba's voice bores casually into conversation while she takes her eyes away from her plate and lands them onto you. "So, what were you about to say?"

"Uhm" Your mind trails back to today's most random event "Henning imitated Tomas after I said good morning and scream 'nice tits (y/n)'. I totally gave him the finger." This simple choice of words helps avoid any unnecessary drama in your girls group. At least you had some dignity not to throw hands over a man anyways. 

_____

"Hange stop squishing my cheeks, I can't sit with the higher ups."

"But you did last week!"

"You dragged me!"

Hange's response is only a silent _hmf_ followed by her ever so memorable toothy mischievous grin. She begins taking steps towards you that only increase as one foot follows the other. Despite not being in a playful mood, you decide that running seems to be the best thing to do in the moment to get yourself away from her. If she catches you, she's dragging you with her once again.

Your heart is erratically pounding in your chest as you sprint down the many hallways of the headquarters, out of breath and dizzied by hunger. You reluctantly pause for a second to catch your breath amidst waiting for the inevitable to happen. Devil sure works hard but Hange and her determination work harder, you're reminded of that everyday, you tell yourself, not only when her hand lands onto your shoulder. You mentally punch yourself in the throat for not keeping your body in a better shape.

"I am not letting you starve again, let's go!"

All while during dinner you converse with Mike and Erwin on shortage of hygienic and sanitary products, something that concerns the commander excessively. Soldiers' access to basic necessities is always a top priority in the Scouting Region and commanders are to always tend to their needs. Erwin is and should be no different.

Levi seems to have his mind in your conversation and ignores Hange entirely while she's speaking some Titan nonsense to him. His eyes often widen when Erwin expresses concern on lack of soap and talks about his predictions on its practical annihilation, but it's only what you utter next that grabs his attention enough for him to turn his head in your direction.

"We can make soap. We don't have to keep putting orders for it to be made. I was taught to make soap at home and I'm sure many other girls know."

Silence spreads fast as if a traveling shadow on sunset on the table after you speak. Erwin's batting his eyes in yours, Mike too and Levi looks at you with that usual unamused expression of his. How come they had never thought about that? 

Well probably because it wasn't always that there was such shortage in almost fucking everything.

"My office after dinner, cadet." Levi speaks, breaking the silence with his stern sounding voice. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

__

"Yes sir!" You reply in a heartbeat with a small bow of your head.

Not long after, the distinguishable tone of the curfew bell fills the air, making most soldiers get up from their seats instantly. Levi sits still in his spot as his fellow higher ups bid him with farewells and goodnights to which he replies with casual, nonchalant hums. Upon seeing most of the plebe has left he orders you to stand up and follow him.

He can't help but take a few vague looks of you with the corner of his left eye and he wonders if you do the same from time to time as you march behind him. It doesn't take long for the two of you to reach his quarters, but when you do he takes a stand to unlock the door before proceeding to let you in, him following asuit behind you.

"Here have a seat." He offers unsure of where to point to except for the dark colored loveseat near his desk. "I wanted to know how you even took the knife out of my hands." He watches as your facial expression turns into something along the lines of an almost undetectable disgust and sorrow, your brows forrow and your lips pucker. You couldn't hide it even if you wanted to and maybe the fact that he provoked such reaction from you bit suddenly on his gut and kept chewing on it.

"Just because you were a thug, doesn't mean you're the only one who gets to handle a knife you know." You finally answer, scratching and scrunching your nose in uneasiness. Almost mechanically, the next question comes out of his mouth without remorse. 

"Oi what does a brat like you want to do with a knife. You don't strike me as the thug type. You're too uptight for that." A few moments later his gut is going to make him regret ever asking you in the first place.

"Uptight? Ugh, why would you even care, I bet your mother didn't try to murder you in your sleep or with any chance she could."

He grits his teeth inside his mouth and immediately closes his eyes in horror. That horrible feeling of his gut being chewed forms into bits and pieces of wild inner comburst within his organs. Though he cannot phantom what you have been through, he is able of making vivid potential images in his mind that will probably contribute to another sleepless night.

He turns to face you in hopes of being able to mouth anything that could cut through the uneasy tension he's created but at the sight of you he's overthrown. That heart breaking sob that leaves your lips, those thick streams of tears down your cheeks, he won't make it if he keeps looking at you in this condition, all he wants to do is scream, for he's witnessed enough cruelty and damage in this world and it seems that it's never enough. Human bloodlust is never enough.

"I'm s-sorry. I just. Why did I say that?" You faintly utter with uncertainty masking your shaky voice. 

"It's fine, as long as you get over it." He definitely despises himself because of that line because in the name of heaven and hell how do you simply ask someone to get over such trauma without sounding like an entitled asshole. The motions that his eyes catch in the dim light of his office are skinny, hard but fragile at the same time and they all hint to you wanting to leave, presumably due to the lack of consolation on his part. He just determined he'll do better. You helped Isabel back on the day so he lets you this one.

"I-I'll excu-"

"Do you have any prefered beverages?" 

"M-milk tea" you quietly huff. He's not quite sure whether a drink will ease your boiling pain, but at least he's hoping it'll soothe your current state. 

His heart is officially aching with agony and pain that refuses to mellow even a notch, even if he begs to any profoundly selfclaimed wall God. Ever since a year ago he's been living within the heart of crime and downgrade garbage, respected for his violent ways and easily feared for his inhuman skills. In that dirty, shit smelling drain, overpopulated with humans or rats -or probably both, he can't possible distinguish them- who piss in any corner they find, he thought he'd seen any gruesome thing a man can do, but that rough melancholy in your eyes convinces him he's so casually wrong. 

"I apologise for bringing such subject up, (y/n), here's your tea. Though due to shortages we don't have any milk." You matter him a word of gratitude as he sets the cup next to you. He'll never let you know, but he notices you're surprised by his actions even in that state you're in.

"She's dead. My mother. She died last month and-" you trail off your words "I guess it's more of me being emotionally chained to my abuser." Levi just pops his head in his palms and sighs deeply at the sound of that but never comes to find the right line up his textureless thoughts should take for him to form a sentence.

"Kinda looks like piss don't you think?"

"Huh?" If he could hear your words correctly and not partially because of the turbulence in his mind he would have thought of an instant smart come back.

"The tea, it looks like piss." At the sound, he barely manages to hold in a chuckle.

 _He knows_ yet he manages to only scoff in response. "I had to tremendously water it down, be mindful." He opts to suggest always in that bland tone of his.

"Do other people except from us drink it like that?"

"I desperately want to doubt that anyone cares to provide for your golden shower enthusiasm, so no. This is some of my personal stash."

The two of you enjoy your comfort tea in sheer silence. Levi can't take his eyes off of you, not that he's trying to, but he tries to convince himself it's only because you've verbally shared your trauma with him. In return, for some of his, he didn't have to share, you were there to see Isabel's head laying on the blood stained grass with Farlans upper body accompanying it. He wants to speak up, but his mouth is seldomly never in a place to voice out the exact thoughts in his head, so even if he tells you about Kenny and his childhood you never get to hear it. In addition, he's not the one to try and overshadow somebody who speaks about themselves by sharing his experience so the comfortable silence that has sprawled in the whole of his office is more than enough.

______

 _Here's the deal. Henning likes Lynne, Lynne likes Tomas, Tomas likes you and you like Captain Levi, not that hard to grasp right? As long as no one neglects their soldier duties everything is fine._

It's a plain sunny Sunday in the Survey Corps headquarters. Mike is on a day out, perhaps strolling around the city of Trost in chance of finding any merchant to provide for soldiers necessities, while you're assigned with cleaning his office.

Levi is standing at the doorframe, back pressed upon it with his hands crossed over his chest as he supervises the six of you go. He promised the blond squad leader to keep an eye on his team seeing that things would get heated up pretty easily nowadays, ending up in heated arguments most of the time as well.

Every time his eyes meet yours you avert your gaze away, specifically to the floor you're set on scrubbing until your hands bleed. He can't help but notice it. Small little movements of awkwardness from his part make you tense even if you're oblivious to his awareness of the fact. 

"Tch" He tries his best to shake you off the territory you're occupying in his mind. It's not right for him to endulge in something frowned upon after having just received a position as a high rank. That's not his purpose here. Emotions should never color your judgement in battlefield.

"I'm taking a break." You call to the others as you stand from your kneeling position. You pat your hands dry on the sides of your hips and you hope Levi doesn't notice, because you won't see the end of this.

"I'm coming with you! Wait for me." Tomas announces and you respond a soft 'sure' along with a warm smile. "Ah God, I'm so thirsty!" The two of you walk past Levi at the door, but you never spare him a look, in fact you're too invested in your small talk with Tomas to even ask for permission to excuse yourselves.

"Love birds, huh Nanaba?" Gelgar elbows the blonde with puckered his lips, a ridiculous expression plastered on his face. "I wonder how long until we get the good news-"

"Gelgar just shut up."

"What Lynne? Poor Tomas might finally get his chance with the kid." 

Lynne loves you and your group of friends deeply. She and Nanaba are probably the big sisters of the group. They've stuck with you, Nifa and Petra through thick and thin, through bloodshed and tragedy, so she's not mad at you for having caught Tomas' attention. With your melancholic youthful face, (h/c) hair that blows softly in the wind, with the way you pucker your lips when you're determined or angry. She's probably mad at herself for never acting on that cadet trainee crush she had on Tomas. She sets her mind on recovering quickly from it.

Despite opening her mouth to speak, she notices it's not her voice that's heard, but in fact it's a deeper, almost nasal one.

"Set to work, tch, don't waste your energy on royal teenage drama." 

"Sir! Yessir!"

Irritated, Levi bites the inside of his cheek, without ever changing the look in his eyes. You were kind and behaved well mannered to everyone, that was all. That was was led you to act nice to Isabel and what led her to speak highly of you to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

_"It's alright! Get up" with your eyes shut, you smile at the redhead who's sprawled across the grass while holding out your hand to her. Isabel smiles back and she proceeds to take your hand, taking another chance to spare with you again._

_For a few nights she won't shut up about you. How you don't look down on her like other girls do, how you iron her clothes just like her big bro does._

_"I'm going to miss her when were free of here, Farlan!" The red head take a bite of her bread and munches softly on it. Before she even has a chance to speak another word she feels a hand ruffle her hair but notices that Levi's hands are concentrated on the simple task of feeding food in his mouth. She spares you a heart warming smile and wave but you fail to reciprocate as your friends gesture you to sit._

_"You're gonna make me miss her too and I don't even know her." Farlan says and places a hand at the top of his head, scratching a soft spot._

_"Ahh, big bro! Can we kidnap her!"_

_"We're not kidnapping anyone. We need to focus on our mission alright Isabel?"_

_Isabel shushes at this but doesn't fail to shoot you a glare. And this time you respond with a wave. Whatever you lack in word choosing skills you make up for kind acts. She wishes they kidnap you, she needs a female friend anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue I hope you guys loooved this❤️ I'm trying to post as much as I can because you know me I'm not satisfied with a chapter if it's not 3k words or so...
> 
> Anyways tell me your opinion in the story so far.


	3. Shaggy Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I was writting two chapters at once 👉👈

After that eventful night of your past concerning confessions you find yourself hanging out in Levi's office almost every evening after the curfew bells ring. It's sort of an unspoken bond even; you catch up to him after dinner with panted breaths and you offer him a cup of tea in exchange of his company, a simple deal he never turns down.

Thus this night so far is not different than the others. You're sitting with a straight back on his loveseat couch and sip on your tea while staring at nothing in particular. Your eyes often travel to Levi's direction, who's turned his back on you to work on his paperwork. His form is illuminated by the soft, warm candle light that flickers now and then by sudden wintery breezes of air that burst through slits in the windows making his onyx hair, that fall in teeny v shaped strands on the nape of his neck, sway. 

Your train of thoughts travels to <>your<> hair next, inevitably finding yourself comparing to Levi and his level of perfectionism. In the past few months it's gotten way longer, shaggier than your usual maintenance length, something that you don't particularly regret, but it gives you the urge to seek a change. Maybe looking like another version of you will help you feel better, refreshed even. 

"What are you thinking about? You sure are abnormally silent tonight " Levi, even though he wishes you were more talkative, understands you are a quiet, peace loving person. Sometimes you only hum in response to his words and then apologize because you don't want him to think you're brushing him off, even though he's aware that's not the case. But this moment, it's rather different. There's something off in particular about your current behavior that he can sense without even having to turn around.

With knees curled up to your chin you only bubble in response. "Nothing, maybe I just need a haircut. That's all."

This time he turns his chair around to look at you, one hand strongly grabbing the wooden edge to support his whole weight. He looks at you in a rather strange way and you don't know why but you feel weird. As you expect of him to come up with some sarcastic remark about him not being a damned barber you watch as his expression softens by each passing second. His eyebrows don't furrow anymore, as per usual and his orbs seem dilated in an amusement expressing way.

"Come to think of it, it's nice having your hair down your shoulders as the wind hits you right?"

You simply nod in response, your top lip feeling stuck to your bottom one. With ogling eyes you watch as Levi gets up from his chair and walks to the direction of the couch you're sat at. He sits himself down, softly, as if not to disturb you and crosses his right leg over his left one. It's in the swift of a move that his left palm shoots to the crook of your neck where your hair rests, before stopping absurdly, inches before your strands.

"You look nice.. with your hair down, that being said what I mean is-" His usual, cold, silverly blue eyes soften by each passing second they spend fixated on your form. You're puzzled by the fact that he's looking at you like this, whatever that look's indicating is something you try to convince yourself you're oblivious to.

"You like saying that being said right?" You question. Momentarily you probably don't think about what the fact that you're picking up small details about him means, but unbeknownst to you, he's taken aback.

No one has ever taken time to notice small things about him, seeing his cold and unresponsive, insensitive facade that threw everyone off. It was his form of emotional self defense and seeing someone so easily see through his walls or even be able to break holes in them was somewhat a new feeling he had yet to adjust to. 

The hand that reaches for your loose strands of hair finally finds a spot at the top of your head, through your shaggy front bangs. A sigh escapes your mouth and adjusts your lips into a playful pout, much to Levi's liking. Maybe he won't admit it but he's kind of mesmerized by the way your (e/c) colored eyes look in this dim lit moment.

Upon seeing his lack of response and startled expression you assume you've taken things too far. Supposing he's still your superior officer even after curfew, you've acted very disrespectfully by sassing him out on a noble habit of his. The hand that rests on your head might show otherwise, you know it's a solid response of affection but you choose to actively blind yourself from it. There's no way you're looking at him with the same adoration he's looking at you and your heart painfully throbs at that.

Whether it's too early on in your acquaintance, or because you fear that everything's in vain, or even because you like to belittle yourself out of pure habit, you cannot accept that this man can look at you in a different, warmer even, light.

Thus, with a cough that throws his hand away and an apology you excuse yourself before he manages to respond, or probably assign you with any extra duty for the week. He's unpredictable with his reactions, that you know for sure you can't close your eyes on.  
_____

"You want me to to smoke, come again, tea with you?"

This is, ridiculous, to say at least. Henning and Tomas are really going out of their way for the latter to make an astonishing move on you, much to their avail and it's kind of pathetic, but you're in no place to judge. You've tried to stop the duo way too many times for all the sanity you've got.

"Exactly!"

"No!" You poorly exclaim "Plus the corporal is going to end us if he finds out! This is tea we're talking about." 

"Oh stop being so hung upon that man and have a little fun with us. You don't have to smoke, just join us." 

Your chest feels heavy at the mention of Levi's name. Either Tomas and Henning are stalking you or the girls are gossiping way too much about where you're lost at almost every single night. Neither of them are going to understand that you're only befriending the stoic, newly entitled corporal, instead of seducing him. Plus Tomas would be terribly heartbroken were you in a place to admit to anything you've started to feel about the raven haired man.

"Why don't you have fun with Gelgar?" Your arms unfold from the bound you've forced them into under your bussom in defeat as you examine the looks on both of your friends' faces. Joining them in their fun never hurt anyone. Naturally the next thing you find your self doing is sitting outside their barracks silently giggling to Tomas' childhood story about trying to ride a running chicken.

Henning's arms wrap around both you and Tomas, bringing you closer, while he throws his head back in a rather loudly exhaled laughter. You often wonder what your life would be without all the people you've come across, better yet your family like friends. In moments like these you feel as if your whole life has been filled with friends and fun.

"Stable duty until further notice" 

The eerily stern voice that shakes you off your thoughts belongs to no other than Levi himself, who's standing right behind Henning with his hand covering his face in frustration. So much for not wanting to get caught and have a little fun.

_____

"Ah fuck" Your sigh surely catches Levi's attention as you bury your head in your palms in annoyance and defeat. He's unsure whether letting you off the hook or not is the right choice to make as he's got no idea what being lenient with cadets is going to do to him as a corporal. His mind is strangely often caught up on what his duties as a corporal should be, even though they shouldn't be any different than the one of the notorious thug in the underground.

Nonetheless not only does he have to adjust to being a military higher up, he also has to cope up with youngsters, who enjoy disobeying just out of hormonal spite. As if paperwork is not taking a toll on him as well, you really have to make him face you as a superior after having just punched a place in his non military related life.

He throws a soft, alarming kick at crook of your back, paying extra care in not actually hurting you. In turn you feel the tickling on his leather covered foot dance on your cold skin, signaling you to stand up from your sitting position.

"What was that?" He sighs. "Laps until dawn."

"What? I wasn't the one smoking!" 

Your voice pierces his ears when you loudly whine out and for a fragment of a second he can't believe his ears. He takes an intimidating step towards you and watches as your chests almost collide as he looks at you with a soul crushing stare. 

"I hope you like tunning because you're not stopping until I think you've got it through your thick skull that you should stand up for your comrades. Not only your self!"

"But!"

Levi, even tough he wants to be mad at whatever you're pulling with him, feels his will leave his body by looking your form up and down. With one foot scratching the ground behind the other, hands crossed behind your back and a guilt driven averted gaze you're <>making<> him not want to be harsh on you. You're leading him on to make a decision to your liking, with the way you slowly come close to him, making his heart skip a beat inside its skeleton prison. Almost, lustfully he watches as you rip a chapped piece of flesh from your lips with your teeth, causing blood to rush and puff them up. It may all have happened in a second but to him it felt like a torturous eternity of being stripped of any strict will he had against you.

But he shouldn't give in. Whether you're doing this on purpose or not, he won't give in. You're acting like a pleading puppy and he knows that giving in is going to disconcert his title. He should make known to you that he calls the shots in the professional relationship between the two of you, so with a deep breath that fills his lungs of oxygen and scrunches his nostrils wide open he reaches his hand under your chin and positions your head to his eye level.

Tomas and Henning are watching wide, surprise ridden eyes as the corporal puts his hands on your chin and burns hole into your face. Tomas is almost taking a step forward, unsure of what this gesture between the shorter man and you means, ready to jump into the situation to take your side at any given time. Levi definitely notices the tention in the air, but he never lets go of your chin, he never breaks eye contact either. 

"You expect to be treated differently by pleading like a dog after acting like a child. I'm not punishing you for that. Im punishing you for disrespecting curfew, your superior and putting your personal profit before your team's. Now, start running."

In the blink of an eye the mesmerizing moment the two of you have shared is gone like an overused burnt out candle. Levi suddenly feels the frozen breeze of the night engulf him and decides to stand tall to his legs before gesturing to the two other males that they should take off to their barracks to which they respond with a reluctant nod. Tomas' throat tightens and his chest stiffens as he passes him by but Levi chooses to ignore it. 

With an almost mechanical shift of a movement he falls with his back on the wooden barrack wall and crosses his arms on his chest in casual manner. The rest of the night is spent with him watching over as you pantingly run around the dirty soil, running tireless laps with sparring him the occasional death glare.

______

Your legs can't hold the weight of your body as you wait for Mike to reply to your knocking on his door. You don't have it in you. Your muscles spasm in spurs that run down your knees and come back in before you even manage to blink.

The familiar flash of golden hair blurs your vision as you look up to your squad leader the moment he opens the door to let you in. It's safe to say he doesn't want to endure whatever odor your skin's emitting right now, the salty drops of sweat you've wiped of your face are not an indicator that you've stopped reeking of the disgusting smell. Thus, Mike can immediately tell that something is somewhat wrong with you and he demands an explanation.

"Well Le- Captain Levi punished me for violating curfew, disrespecting him, and putting myself before of my comrades. He will come to check with you on my situation, he said."

Mike sighs and he closes his eyes at the hearing of your words, considering Levi's newly profound liking in giving you harsh punishments. It throws him off, in a way. You're a good soldier, Levi wearing you down excessively, should be off limits, and even if you do lack some basic discipline it's only in moments when you don't know how to act.

"Ah, look, Levi must have had a reason to punish you."

"I promise sir, I was whining about my punishment." You scoff, feelings your legs tremble with each passing minute.

"I know you weren't." He assures you. A knock can be heard before the door opens, only to reveal Levi walking towards Mike's office in all his might.

"Speak of the devil, you'll be joining Levi on the next training mission in the mountains. Both you and him haven't received that particular training and I don't like that you lack this from your papers. I'm not taking any chances with you on your survival either, you're a good soldier."

For the thousandth time today, you let out a deep sigh. Your eyes stare deep into Levi's bored ones as you try to bring your hands to salute your commanding officers. Your mind refuses to acknowledge your wish though, your shaky hands fall limp on both sides of your body so you chose to simply nod. Your body relaxes in the depths of the chair you're sat at, ignorant to whoever is watching. You can't physically bring yourself to care about the consequences of your actions before your superiors.

If Mike sees the way Levi's tense eyes watch your panted breaths go in and out of your heavy chest he never speaks a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed don't be shy, leave a kudo and maybe if you're feelings brave a comment, I'd love to read your thoughts


	4. Turtleneck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on some events that took place a year before our story began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took long to write but I should post next chapter shortly! Please look forward to it!

“Yehawhaww” The moment you appeared at the entrance to the roof Isabel screamed at the top of her lungs in great enthusiasm. You stood silent after you spared her a smuggling nod pacing your eyes between the two men that accompanied her, awaiting for a signal of approval. “I knew I could get you to come! You guys don’t mind her hanging out with us right? She’s a friend.”

At that sound the males finally gave in, letting Isabel close the distance between the both of you. Her significantly smaller arms wrapped around your frame in a pure hearted childish manner and seeing that you towered over her you placed your hands on the small of her back, almost too reassuringly to the males’ liking. Their unforgiving gazes burned holes in your whole body with much rage built in for ruining their fun for the night.

You knew you were practically unwanted, but it was for Isabel that you stepped foot on this rooftop to begin with. Tired of her never ending pleas to join her and her so called bros as they looked at the stars and talked about everything and anything you had decided to violate curfew and join her, not them, just her, because you wanted to share some more moments with her. This young little redhead was growing on you in the best way possible, you thought she kind of reminded you of yourself in times where you needed salvage or just a friend with whom you could share your piece of mind and heart.

She wasn’t like that at first. Isabel probably resembled a rose, it occurred to you, with her godly youthful looks and her thorn like personality. It was a result from growing up in a trashhole like the underground, among thugs, being forced to build a rough personality if she wanted to survive, it was merciless for her and any other girl down there. But the bubbly side of her personality assured you she was much more than a badass teen who could hand you your ass in any fight, she had a pure heart and you longed to help her feel like she deserved post childhood experiences. But for now, it felt as if your roles had reversed. Sure, you were -if not just as her- bubbly and kind but sometimes you were frustratingly unresponsive and ill faced that it worried her until she got to know you. You hadn’t put yourself in a place to talk about you trauma to her; she had her own demons and there was no point in burdening her with your abusive background, but you managed to explain to her that most of your weird and uptight behaviors, most things you could dispose of to become a better person, were curved into you in ways you could share yet. And Isabel, as respectful as ever had assured you it was fine not to be able to share.

Most girls would shut her out due to her formal nature as a thug, much like your friends who at first were adamant about discouraging you to befriend her. They had assumed she wouldn’t be able to be nice and kind or to talk like them, but you were against any pretentious act behind her back. Maybe it was due to egoistical motives that you wanted to salvage this little girl, because she reminded her of you, and Nanaba, the only person who fully knew about your situation was taking a stand against this at first. She didn’t want you to hurt yourself or the redhead in the process of trying to project your condition on her. But you didn’t give up. With Isabel as your new bunkmate you had many chances of getting it right.

“Did you bring what I asked you to?” Isabel hurriedly asked, reaching her hands to make a quest inside the tote bag that you carried. You showed no sign of holding back as you let her peak into the cream colored bind, but only managed to cover your ear as her squeks got louder. “Thank you thank you thank you! Sit down, show me!

Isabel shooed Levi and Furlan apart, placing herself right next to the blond man while tapping her hand on her left side. You followed her smile hesitantly and proceeded to sit down to where her hand was rested a few seconds ago, next to Levi. You felt his eyes ravaging your whole form, up and down as if you were some dirty pig that seeked to rub its mud onto him. When seated neatly enough as to not touch him you proceeded to pry open your tote bag and toss a share of it insides to Isabel.

With a determined face she got a strong hold of the grey colored yarn and the pair of slightly thick needles you had managed to recover for her. "Okay show me, show me!”

“Oh what’s that?” Furlan peeked his head over Isabel’s shoulder to inspect of the situation.

“It’s yarn and needles.”

“Ahh, Furlan don’t interrupt, (y/n) show me how to cast on!”

“See that’s the easiest part, sweetheart.” You watched Isabel coo at the support in your tone while she puckered her lips to a cute kid like pout. She followed your slow movements as if you were a goddess, showing her how to create new wolds with her strained hands.

Levi, even though he was suspicious of you, a member of Erwin’s team who tried to coax her way into Isabel’s life, felt somehow relieved to see that beloved expression on Isabel’s face. He had overheard her once, taking to her self in the mirror, wishing she had a lady friend to spend time with and it pained him that she had a feeling of such lack inside her. Therefore your presence was a little soothing in their company. He would be lying if he said he personally didn’t like it. After all he had thought you were a beautiful company to Erwin in one of the many times he had come across him in the Underground, silently watching him from the shadows. Not that he was a creep to begin with, it was just his lack and a response to the question of whether you can ever see a stranger twice, that you were actually a scout.

“Where did you learn to do this (y/n?)” Furlan was set to break off Levi’s thoughts for one too many times tonight.

“Old mothers are adamant about these things, you know, good girl stuff and all.”

“Oh.” He began with a flirtatious tone that made both Levi and Isabel turn to him wide eyed “Good girl huh? Every Bad boys dream, including min- ah shit Isabel, ouch!”

The squint in Isabel’s eyes was something that you couldn’t see and you even ignored it as a matter of fact. Isabel was aware of your teeny crush on Levi, she had gotten it out of you one day during training after she had caught you gawking and drooling at him for doing the bare minimum. It was simply natural for her to get overly excited at the fact. Ever since then she had been convinced that him and you would be a perfect match, that you wouldn’t have to be so uptight with him after all but you would always brush her off. It didn’t torment you just get, even if his cold gaze somehow tickled your heart at certain times you were perfectly fine with hanging out around him. But there was no point in trying to convince Isabel to give up, not when she practically lived off of you and the male duo. Perhaps that was why she had squinted her eyes so hard at Farlan, she didn’t want the couple in her head to be broken apart before it even started.

For the rest of your time with them you barely speak. You were fine with standing there and knitting away your project, a grey ribbed sweater that you had accidentally managed to make huge up to a certain point when you didn’t find a purpose in casting off and undoing. You wondered if Isabel really wanted to knit or if it was her excuse to have you hang out with the ravenette since she had seemed to long forget about her needles and was fixated on a bottle of booze, talking away about some merchants in the underground flee market. You figured you should take your leave being to alienated to break their usual trio, you couldn’t even keep up with their conversations, not that they cared to include you.

“So if you’re all about playing housewife what are you doing here?” Farlan’s voice calls out to you almost strained from any actual purpose, he probably knew it was kind of rude on the part to not include you after Isabel had invited you.

You remained silent for a few moments, tilting your head back to stare at the jewel decorated dark sky. Finding the right words for your purpose seemed unbelievably difficult and suffocating but it perhaps was nothing compared to their previous lifestyle.

“I didn’t want to die.” Two of the three almost fall to instant, bubbling laughter the moment your thoughts longer in the air as actual words.

“And you came here out of all places?” Levi sternly inquired without ever initiating some sort of eye contact.

“I wasn’t top of my class, but even if I was I wouldn’t going the MP. I don’t want to live a full life as a bastard you know and Garrison, let’s say I have my reasons as to not going there.”

Something about that bastard themed sentence caused curiosity to twitch inside Levi’s chest but he didn’t quest on it, oversharing wasn’t in his plans to do so with a practical stranger, even if deep down you didn’t exactly feel like one. He couldn’t be explain that feeling but he could certainly understand what it was that made Isabel so attached to you. Something about your aura was like fresh, dripping honey, unprocessed yet sweet and endearing and overpoweringly strong to the flavor.

“You’re not a bastard you had parents right? You just talked about your old mother.”

Conveniently, Farlan’s words allowed you to shut up and look away, further away from the former thug trio and into the vast horizon that laid before you. You contemplated what was it that enamored everyone outside the walls. With all that death, the scouts corpses that rot every where, you didn’t have anything against the walls or life inside, taking down Titans and following orders was therapeutic enough to you as long as you came back to an eventual cup of milk tea and your knitting and embroidering projects. You couldn’t bring yourself to give a damn about your future, but you liked fighting for the future of others, maybe somewhere there was a child, just like you, who wanted to get away from an abusive household and start a new life or pick up on experiences they had never lived. These people deserved not to feel caged inside the walls and plus, the nature of the Titans was very much appealing to you due to Erwin and his constant pep talks.

“Wait so how did you end up in Erwin’s squad if you’re mediocre?” Farlan pushed again, not wanting to let you stay silent for what’s worth it.

“Don’t forget I’m a veteran. I’ve outpassed the years a scout is expected to live so Erwin decided to move me to his squad, Mike insisted since we were from the same district.”

“Oh so you fucked your way up huh?”

With the corner of his eye Levi watched as your eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t possible know about your past, but you didn’t seem the tyoe to go around and fuck your superiors so you could earn a higher rank. You were too ignorant to anything, it was prominent that you didn’t care about even receiving your own room for serving well all these years.

“How dare you! As if it’s something to open your legs for!” There it was, sweet confirmation that you indeed were ignorant.

“Good girl and all huh?”

“Sure.”

There was something tense in the air as Farlan flirted, the subtle roll in your eyes, the unusual monotony of Isabel’s voice, even Levi has seemed to bring his shoulders towards his collarbones in any attempt to distance his mind off of the unrequited nature of scenery. You weren’t flirting back, momentarily he wondered if you even knew how since the sheer blush on your face betrayed your otherwise distinctive spitfire. You acted more childish than Isabel, in a way that you probably didn’t realise caught Levi’s attention because he didn’t mind to spare you a glare, he’d rather keep it to himself.

____

Next time, it was supposed to be Farlan who approached to help you get your foot out of the muddy hole it was stuck to, Isabel squealed profanities at him, but it was Levi who had managed to push past him and the redhead, exposing his self to the cold pouring rain to run towards you. Just how stupid of your team was to leave you in the pouring rain to make your foot in your own?

His mind was at gaze as he sprint, random thoughts filling empty apathetic species that begged for overthinking to take over them. He knew Farlan didn’t really like you, he was just trying to such to their plan and keeping you close was in sole purpose of getting closer to Erwin but for Isabel is want like that. She really liked your company, even he enjoyed some of your company at times and they weren’t taking any chances with using you.

Moreover and much to his despise, he found himself in a very murky situation with each extension of his foot to your location. Fuck did you really have to look like that? With one leg stretched, toned bottom swaying in the air, strong veiny hands gripping on your knee, mud on the tips of your fingers and hair wet, making wild moves as you flipped your head upwards to get it out of your face. He twitched at the way a small tress stuck to your chapped lips, almost as if you were a goddess of water, a Nereid, as if you were made to be in this drenched state. Small droplets traveled from your chin down your exposed neck, hiding inside the base of your soft grey turtleneck, it was indeed a magnetising scenery, an alluring unraveling play to his eyes but he dared to rip his eyes away. He wondered if anyone could perceive this scene the way that only he did.

“Tch, try not to get that filth on me.” He spoke as his sleek palms wrapped around your torso in delicate force, fitting almost perfectly. He closed his eyes. What the fuck was he even thinking? He wasn’t even going to stay here for long.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, but I beg of you to help before I get sick”

From a distance Isabel watched with teary eyes. A soft feeling of happiness engulfed her whole, not letting her give some form of attention to Farlan who clicked his tongue.

“Whatever Farlan, Levi is finally going to get some action for once. It’s not like it’s interfering with our mission!” Her brows forrowed at his sight. “He likes her, can’t you see?”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that if you don’t actually tell him”

Her eyes harded at what Farlan had said. Of course, she knew Levi would deny ever laying his eyes on anyone but she wanted to be there to watch him experience falling in love, hell even falling out of it. Farlan should plainly accept that Levi is not always going to be hang up from their group. Sticking together even after their time at the military was a given, but wanting to have lovers and relationships now that they could enjoy their lives? Isabel was eagerly excited for it.

She watched you and Levi as you freed your leg from the muddy puddle, flying over by the force you had both been laboring and falling on too of each other, Levi’s face was contorted in anger, fumingly red as he tried not to tell at you and she was definite about his feelings towards you.

Outside and laid with his back in the mud, Levi felt startled in a way he hadn’t experienced before. He could faintly feel the tips of your breasts on his chest and he guessed you were using cloth binds since the impact wasn’t enough to get him beyond a little flustered, but he could admit that this was embarrassing. He was angry, for being muddy that is, god knows just how much he despised mud and the smell of filthy rain but there was something about the way you straddled him and it touched a little flicker inside of him that told him it was alright to be muddy for a few more seconds, as long as he was underneath you. Despite his lack of experience in romantic or tense moments, he only had had sex a few times that he could count on one hand and he had despised each one for being disgustingly filthy, he definitely could sense the electric field in the air around you.

But as soon as the moment occured and you took your glistering eyes off of his, you pushed strength into your arms, digging your palms in the dirt to lift your self up and he was once again his normal self. With a click if his tongue he slipped from underneath you, denying your open hand that seeked to offer him a little help. He wasn’t here for a sappy little romantic adventure, he was here to find those documents and kill Erwin, you were merely getting in the way of his brain functioning properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comments always light up my day so thank you if you chose to comment❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I FORGOT TO POST IT HERE PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN TIME

“I’m so cold.”

The raging blizzard blows mercilessly onto you and Levi. As tremendously large snowflakes fly to every direction as the wind makes an unbearable howling sound you clutch your one hand closer to Levi’s winter cloak. Your lower jaw is radically colliding with your top one as you wrap your other arm around you in hopes of warming up. You can feel Levi tensing up every time a new wave of ice cold snowflakes land on him at the freezing weather and even though he’s shaking, much like you, he speaks no words back to you.

He probably feels guilty for being the one to accidentally force your duo into this. After last year’s fiasco involving Levi’s, Farlan’s and Isabel’s inclusion to the military without having received proper training Mike had taken upon himself to investigate on any lack of training between both new recrewts as well as older veteran corps members. As a new squad leader and section commander he didn’t want to take any chances against the survival of his soldier and you admired that deeply. His compassion and determination were always things that made you trust him blindly whenever Erwin assigned him in command of your old squad.

Therefore the plan was simple; you’d take the route assigned to you in small groups of four and you would head to a training corps base according to map. It should only take three hours to get there by horse and then you were free to relax, always following strict curfews.

But as beneficial as Mike had thought winter training would be he would have never guessed the raging blizzard or the avalanche that separated you and Levi from your groups.

It’s had taken an hour for him to try and locate anyone of his team, his flares weren’t working due to the hawling wind scattering the smoke around, when he finds you. He watches in horror as you try to cover your face with your arms to protect yourself from the cold, ignoring the necessity of looking at your surroundings and most particularly, ignoring the vast cliff that lays only a few teeny centimeters away from your horse’s feet.

Speeding up to catch up to you, Levi hit the sides of his mare in a tender manner with his feet. The horse speeds smoothly for only a few meters, as if there isn’t any snow around to be bother by. Levi takes it upon himself to treat his horse to some fresh apples and carrots he has in his bag once this was all over. His mare deserves a little rest and some extra treats for all the excellence and delicacy she carried.

“Hunny no!”

He had only avert his eyes for a fragment of a second when your horse tripped over the edge of the cliff urging you to let out an eardrum piercing screech that made the ravenette run to your direction. With a harsh dry halt his mare stopped on her tracks just at the tip of the cliff in a rather convenient coincidence of time. Had he been a second later how wouldn’t have been able to grap your forearm as you shot up in the air. No matter his strength and his quick tactics you had managed to startle him with your despairate scream for your horse as it detached from the stirrup that was stuck to your leg, causing him to let you slip for only just a bit. Nonetheless it turns out to be enough to send the rest of your body clashing with sharp rocks. The levels of adrenaline inside you prevent you from realising the damage you have received; an enormous wound that stretches from your back ribs to the under side of your breast, gashing enough blood to slowly drench your clothes crimson.

Levi much in a stressful haze as you, ignores the wound as well, his orbs glued to your petrified expression as your body gives in to a potential tragically painful death. Without wasting anymore time he forces your body up, none of you hearing the sounds of bones cracking and in seconds you find yourself sinking in a puddle of delicate white. This time Levi doesn’t fail to notice the hot crimson liquid that contrasts with the snow.

You find yourself unable to speak. Your voice is cracked, stuck in the back of your throat as your sides and more importantly your leg, finally start pulsing with agonizing pain. Even if you try to fixate your hearing to Levi’s words you fail miserably, battling hot tears that gather at the bottom of your eyes. Levi helps you on his mare, wrapping you securely with your winter cloak to keep you warm and you sigh in return to his comforting actions.

You only force yourself to speak to inform him of your location in the mountains.

There should be a small barrack like resort of hot springs and saunas around that nobles have abandoned in the last few years and if you took the right path you could reach one of them in time, before the sun set.

That was your initial plan nonetheless, from the moment you got separated with your team. Search parties could definitely find you there faster as well, they would be aware of the locations and by thinking of a right way to pinpoint your location you would save them from a lot of extra trouble. Nobody really wanted to spend so much time in the cold snow searching in vain. You knew that one so far.

“T-theres a hot springs resort, not very far-” you speak, voice trembling with each exhale, making Levi drop his shoulders just a tad in blissful relief.

“Tch, don’t push yourself”

“I was searching for one, it shouldn’t be far, judging by that cliff we have to head a few miles southwest.”

Levi simply nods in response and urges you to hold tight onto him as he sets off. You reach your hand to apply pressure to your wound, you know there’s a chance that if you don’t even try you’re going to die by immense bleeding and Mike will not hesitate to haunt you in the afterlife for not dying like a proper soldier.

Words barely slip your mouth whenever Levi asks for directions or of your condition, the pain you’re feeling is excruciating to say at least and you begin to wonder if you’re ever going to manage to one of those springs. Levi will have another burden on him, a full dead body to take care of and even though somewhere deep inside you a little ring of panic lingers and you hate yourself for thinking like that you try to stay calm and collected.

As if the God of Walls has been invading your very thoughts you quickly stumble into a breathtaking scenery. A small, snowy paradise lays before your eyes; a wooden cabin with a roof so white that it resembles a bride’s vail and a teeny puddle of water that emits sheer smoke. The oasis is well hidden from the tiny trainee headquarters, but you can still make them out, maybe a flare once the storm is over will help you get found out sooner.

“Levi is that really a hot spring, or am I hallucinating?” You check with him, merely to confirm that you’re still not in a close to death state.

“I’d be damned if it isn’t”

___

“I’m not getting naked in the freezing cold” You bark at him with a tone so high pitched he feels that his eardrums will burst.

“Unbelievable! You’re not even calling the shots, your leg is shattered and your side is torn open.” Levi’s voice is harsh and stern and swelling from the boiling anger in his chest for that he can’t bring himself to understand how you even manage to deny the essential medical care you have to receive.

“No!”

“You have wounds to attend to, and I can’t do it if you are soaked in dried blood, that being said you’ll be infected and full of maggots tomorrow if we don’t take action.”

Your lips have formed a distinguishable pout in your face, he knows that expression as the one you get when you’re being stubborn, difficult even so he takes it upon him not to buck down. No one else is going to die on his watch, especially if it not even by titans.

“Well” you nervously avert your gaze “Maybe I don’t want you to see me naked!”

“Do you ever think about what you’re saying or do you blurb shit out of your mouth like it’s explosive diarrhea?” Levi snairls at you. “This is no time to be a prude.”

You’re suddenly at loss of words. Prude? He really had just called you prude out of all things, then and there and even he was probably just a little right, you really couldn’t bear the thought of you being so suggestive around him. And he seriously doesn’t see that, when he is supposed to be an expert at reading people.

Perhaps believing that he looked at you under any other light apart from being your superior was a misjudgment of yours.

Nevertheless when you decide to take off your clothes your efforts fall in vain. The pain in your leg won’t even let you have control of the limb and you can barely even shuffle around due to your side. Levi takes a notice, he has to since his eyes are fixated on you and you watch as he comes closer. His hands are most delicate to the touch, helping you wordlessly with the binds of your chest that have stuck to your wound. You let out eventual flinches, huffs of misery from the extravagant pain, making Levi sigh in turn. When his arms wrap around your form your hands go to cover anything you can salvage from his eyes even if he seems to not pay any form special attention to your bare chest.

The situation is rather hard to grasp. One, because you haven’t had such soft, warm bath in years and two because Levi, out of all people is in the very same hot spring as you. The water is soothing, flowing peacefully around your body as Levi works his handkerchief around your wound with one hand. The other, he uses to keep you steady in the water making up for the fact that you can’t stand on your own feet.

It’s a prominent position, if you had to admit. Your forehead rests on the top of his head while your chests barely graze and you have to remind yourself that he’s only doing this to take care of you, because he’s Levi and he’s extraordinary compassionate with his comrades and not because he has any affectionate intention towards you. As unfair as it sounds to you, even if it makes your head and heart grieve the loss of a lover that’s not even yours, you can’t help but want to look into his eyes. You only manage to do so when he slightly pulls away to grap the bar of soap that rests close to his hand.

You bite your trembling lip in hopes of halting it. He looks like a God under the moonlight, bathed in hot water. Soft unevenly full lips are tinted with sheer purple and his skin is so much more paler than possible that you can see blue and purple blood vessels underneath his eyes. His short ebony locks are sticking to his forehead while droplets travel from their ends to the expansion of his face only to finally gather underneath his chin. Why did he have to look like that, and why did your heart flutter every time his steel eyes blinked into yours.

“Can I kiss you?” It falls out of your mouth mechanically, serving as a bold reminder that your words have once again taken over you.

Levi doesn’t exactly react, not just yet, he only examines you with his eyes. Up and down you watch them run until they stop at your lips, your chin, anywhere in that area of your face.

His thumb flickers on his lips but never dares to jump the few centimeters that stand in the way to yours. He’s undoubtedly awestruck by your inquiry and you can see it, but your vision is quickly blurred by an unfamiliar piercing feeling. Of course that’s rejection. Why would he ever say yes. And most importantly what were you thinking?

“That morphine shot is messing with your head, which means it’s probably time to patch you up.”

But he doesn’t make a single move to ruin the moment. You take notes as his hand leaves his own lips and dives into the water, standing just inches away from your waist. The ungrant permission to touch you in such suggestive way prevents him, even if you’re the one who’s waiting for a reply to drop from his lips.

He contemplates on the dynamics, is it you that tops him or are you downgrading your position to the title of his chair, he hopes it’s the first, it makes him feel free, as if he’s not needed to lead for once, deep down all he wants to do is follow.

That boiling spitfire inside of you insists of getting a solid answer, even if you try to push it in the darkest crevice if your mind. It wins, almost without any fight, mostly because you want to hear to believe it.

I don’t want you to kiss me. That’s all he has to say.

“If you don’t do it, now, I’ll shit my pants from the anticipation.” What?

Without a second thought you shift your head forward, closing the gap between you. His lips are strong, cold and they taste like green olive soap, the one he’s always using, but they don’t feel foreign on yours. If anything the two pairs lock perfectly as if they’re a match made by heavens, meant to find each other in this dark December night under a million snowflakes.

It doesn’t last for long, a fact that engrosses you out and it’s not lust filled either. It’s soft and extremely fragile and you’re taking the lead while you slowly move your lips up and down. Levi doesn’t know your stomach is about to burst and that you’re sure it will slip from the wound on your side if it continues swelling up with all this pride. In turn you don’t know that his heart is clenching his chest in agony.

You’re extremely against pulling away but you do, to inspect his expression for a brief second. The adorning curling of his lips is in perfect balance with his soft brows. Before you know it his hands are at the small of your back and underneath your clothed bum searching for ways to support you without hurting you. The only hand you can move goes to graze the coarse shaved hair at the nape of his neck.

The second kiss you share is much more passionate and greedy. It takes all you’ve got to limit your breathing through your nose; you want this to last. Your longing to taste him for as long as you can doesn’t allow your lips to slips away from his.

His hands still grip on you so respectfully, as if you’re going to regret this and push him away. But it never happens, you just continue to scratch at the back of his head, urging him to get impossibly closer. Even though panic ensues through his whole being, making his hands shake and his cheeks glow red, he manages to pull through this loving task with ease.

He doesn’t want to pressure you just yet, so his thoughts never reach the tip of his tongue, but is this for real? Or was it his wild imagination?

With a pinch on his nose he pulls away, sparing a last glance at your swollen lips. “We should… Get out. I’ll patch you and then-” As you interrupt him he doesn’t miss the way your eyes avert from his.

“Of course sir. I’m sorry I got so carried away.”

Levi snorts. So that’s how it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy to comment about anything and I can't stress this enough!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
